The invention relates to solar modules, and more particularly, it relates to a dense packed mounting arrangement wherein the mounting frame occupies a minimal area.
Two basic techniques for the production of solar modules are currently in use. The first technique is known as the double glass technique. In the double glass technique solar cells are embedded, together with their electrical wiring, between two glass plates by means of a synthetic resin liquid or by means of a thermoplastic foil material.
Another production technique for solar modules is the so-called superstrate technique where a glass plate is also used to cover the front of a solar module while the rear portion of the solar module is constructed from synthetic resin foils, for example aluminum-coated foils. The solar cells, together with their electrical wiring, are again embedded between the front and back of the solar module by means of thermoplastic foils.
Conventional processes for the production of such solar modules are described, for example, in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,067,764, 4,224,081, 4,231,807, 4,371,739, 4,433,200 and 4,401,839.
The solar modules are generally secured together by aluminum or steel frames sealed, for example, with silicone.
Solar modules can be attached by clips to a flat base or a suspended base. However, a clip attachment is not always durable.